Sleeping Arrangements
by jade-requiem
Summary: It took a whole minute for Harry to understand just exactly what he was looking at and when he did, his eyes widened quite comically. For held out between Draco's hands was a pale pink negligee... Dm/Hp. In which Draco coerces Harry into playing dressup.


This is a slight adaptation of the original in which I had attempted to do pwp smut. Didn't quite work out that way but, here goes. Although I have altered it a little in hopes of it not being removed, I guess there is still a chance that it will.

Here's to hoping.

This is the first installment of the Porcelain doll series.

**Warnings:** Hard M. Cross-dressing. This is a Draco/Harry fic. Meaning guy on guy stuff. Don't like, don't read, it's that simple.

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction, written purely to entertain myself and (hopefully) a few others. The world and characters belong entirely to J.K. Rowling, (OC's excluded) and I lay no claim to them whatsoever!

* * *

_**Sleeping arrangements** _

Harry couldn't sleep.

Try as he might, it just seemed elusive for him and so, that was the reason for his wandering the castle well after curfew, beneath the relative safety of his father's invisibility cloak.

It was autumn just bordering winter now, which accounted for the chill that hung in the air. A chill Harry had grown rather accustomed to for these past few nights.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hooded sweater, as he allowed his feet to carry him on some unknown route around the school's darkened halls. The Gryffindor didn't mind one bit, just as long as when he finally got back to the tower, he'd be exhausted enough to fall into a dreamless sleep and not one plagued with nightmares. Although, he had to admit that recently, there had been very few _actual_ nightmares.

As the Gryffindor actually pondered this, he collided with a very warm, hard wall and was knocked promptly to his arse.

"What the–"

Said wall also spoke.

Readjusting his glasses–which had been knocked crookedly from his nose upon impact–Harry looked up from his sprawled position and realised with a dawning horror that his invisibility cloak had fallen off him, and was settled partly across his legs. The most alarming, however, was that Draco Malfoy was staring down at him with a very dark glint in his eyes.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawled out. "What have we here?"

He bent and picked up Harry's cloak before the stunned boy knew what was going on. This action, of course, prompted a reply from the downed boy.

"Malfoy! Give that back!" He glared.

Draco's look darkened and his lips turned upwards in a cynical smile. "I think not, boy 

wonder. These–" he gestured to the silvery cloak in his grasp, "are quite rare. So rare in fact, even _I _don't own one. But I think that has just changed. Thanks for the gift, Potter."

Harry growled and stood up, hand going for his wand.

"I wouldn't bother were I you," Draco taunted and showed Harry the wand he'd had enough foresight to confiscate.

The Gryffindor's glared darkened as he saw his precious holly wand resting in the palm of his rival. Looking for all the world like some useless carved bit of wood. He suddenly felt a lot colder without it in his hand.

"Give it back. Give them both back or–"

"What?" The Slytherin queried, a malevolent glee infusing his features. "You'll go tell Dumbledork? Really. By the time you go to him, don't you think I wouldn't have hidden your precious cloak by then?"

Much as Harry hated to admit it, the stupid blonde git was right. He could quite easily deny having taken the invisibility cloak and there would be very little Harry could do to have it returned and with his wand with Draco, there was no way he could force the blonde to hand his cloak back either.

Then there was the small fact he _couldn't _go to Dumbledore for help. He had promised the man that he wouldn't go on his late night wanderings anymore.

He was royally screwed.

_But then Malfoy had said... _

"Then you're going to give me back my wand?" Harry asked, confused.

The blonde huffed impatiently and folded his arms. "It's not like I need your wand, Potter," Draco said. "Besides, that would be a little harder to explain away as my own."

"Then give it back to me," Harry demanded.

"It's not that easy, Potter," Draco responded coolly.

_Of course _. Harry sighed. One thing in exchange for another. Nothing would be free coming from a Slytherin and certainly not one Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?"

The smile Draco offered Harry sent a chill down the latter's spine. It was so _angelic, _Harry knew that this had to be bad for him, if he hadn't considered it already. Which he had but this... it promised so much worse.

"Nothing much," the blonde replied, far to cheerily for Harry's liking. "Just your word."

"My word for what?" Harry questioned warily, as he eyed the slightly larger boy.

"That you won't tell anyone."

By now, Harry was growing terribly frustrated. "Tell anyone what?" He cried, exasperated and longing to clamp his fingers around the other boy's throat and _shake_.

"Just saying that I have your word will suffice."

"I'm not giving you my word," Harry glared. "Not unless you specify _exactly _what my pledge of secrecy is for."

Draco's smile vanished and his eyes narrowed. "Then it seems we are at a stalemate. Well, in your case, that is. I suppose I could sell your wand off. I know some people who would just _die _to be the possessor of the Great Harry Potter's wand," Draco sneered with disdain. "Hero's wands are apparently a hot item on the black market these days, " he paused for a moment and seeing that Harry refused to back down sighed. "Well, good evening, Potter, since you won't be co-operating."

Then the Slytherin turned and was walking away.

"Malfoy wait," Harry called, hating how his voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked. He felt like he was about to sign his own death warrant. "You have my word."

Draco turned around slowly, the smile back on his face. "That's all that I needed," he said, with his wand raised and aimed at Harry. The latter blanched and knew he'd made a mistake, he just hoped that he lived to regret it.

A whispered word fell from Draco's lip and darkness was all Harry knew.

xXx

When Harry awoke, he was aware of a few things. One; he was somewhere incredibly warm as opposed the the hall where, it was really quite cold. Two; he was on something insanely soft and three; he was bound rather tightly.

"You're going to torture me now aren't you," Harry muttered as he glared up at the bleary green _something _over his head.

"Yes," Draco murmured from somewhere far to Harry's left. "Yes I suppose I _am _going to torture you."

"I knew it," Harry sighed heavily. "Well, please start then. So what are you going to use, the old whips and chains routine? "

The Slytherin snickered. "Into the kinky stuff are we, Potter?"

"No," Harry replied monotonously. "I just figured you'd be into it."

"Oh, so you _want _to have kinky sex with me?"

Harry's head whipped around and he glared in the general direction that he knew Draco was in. "No, you stupid prat! I just want this torture over and done with. _I _never said anything about sex. Now, proceed with whatever evil deed you've plotted."

He watched warily as Draco aimed another spell at him and suddenly, he could see. Very clearly. At the same time, the ropes that held him fell away, dissolving into nothing.

Slowly, Harry sat and realised, he was sitting on what was quite possibly Draco's bed. The items scattered around the room only helped in Harry deducing this fact, he peered over at the Slytherin uneasily.

Oh how he now wished he'd taken Dumbledore up on his offer. He'd have _loved _to have a room like this to himself.

"Eager aren't you?" Draco chuckled. "Well, then proceed we shall. Now put this on."

It took a whole minute for Harry to understand just exactly what he was looking at and when he did, his eyes widened quite comically. For held out between Draco's hands was a pale pink negligee. It didn't look very long. In fact, it seemed ridiculously short in Harry's opinion. With puffed sleeves and ribbons and piles of lace.

"I'm not wearing that!" Harry exclaimed as he shuffled away, not even considering why Draco possessed such a thing.

"But you agreed to your torture," Draco reminded Harry silkily. "And what's worse for you than wearing something so girly?" The boy sounded like he was truly enjoying this, and Harry knew he was. This was indeed the prefect torture for the Gryffindor hero. He'd much rather have the cruciatus curse cast upon him.

"I didn't _agree _to the torture, I just told you to proceed."

"Semantics," Draco muttered. "Look put the damn thing on. You want this over with, don't you?"

Harry knew he wanted to answer 'yes' but by admitting that then he'd have to wear the ridiculously pretty piece of fabric. Idly, he wondered how it was held together. It didn't really look like much at all.

"No," he held out stubbornly. "When I agreed I had thought that you were going to _actually _torture me. Though I suppose this _is _psychological torture."

"Yes, yes," Draco drawled out, impatience infusing his words. "Now, put on the frigging negligee."

"And if I refuse?" Harry asked, arms crossed over his chest defiantly.

"Then I shall be forced to put it on you myself and don't think I won't, Potter. Because I most definitely will."

The pair glared challenge at each other until Draco pounced.

With an indignant growl, Draco landed on the Gryffindor and proceeded in trying to strip him down. This, happened to be quite a task as the emerald-eyed boy squirmed about beneath him like a serpent.

"Oi!" Harry cried. "Get off Malfoy! Hey, no touching!"

_If Malfoy doesn't get his hands off my trousers soon I'm going to... _

What? He couldn't do anything without his wand, which was why he was here in the first place. Well no, that wasn't quite right either. He was there because he couldn't sleep and had walked into the Slytherin because he hadn't thought that he'd walk into anyone.

"I wouldn't bloody have to if you'd dress yourself instead of being such a baby!" The Slytherin snarled as he dodged a fly fist. "Damn it Potter, I'll knock you out and when you wake up you won't be wearing a _stitch _if you don't stop with the bloody hair pulling!"

Harry ceased immediately. "You wouldn't dare," he said lowly, hiding how incredibly worried he now was.

"Oh, I dare, Potter," responded Draco fiercely. "Now, which do you choose?"

It took a few more moments of Draco hovering over Harry, pinning the dark haired boy's hands to the bed before said boy muttered a barely audible, "Fine. Just get off me."

Draco acquiesced slowly, and pulled himself from the bed. He tossed the rumpled pink gown to Harry, who, for long moments glared at Draco before giving his new garment a disgusted once over.

Unhurriedly he began removing his clothes until it came to his attention that Draco was watching the proceedings with interest. He turned and glowered at the blonde, finally slipping the silky fabric over his head and pulled it down as far as it would go. Which really, wasn't that far down at all, as it came to about mid thigh.

"Happy?" Harry scowled. "Now, I think this is enough. You've had your fun now, I want–"

"Oh, but this isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" The Gryffindor asked, his voice was low and deadly, his eyes very nearly spitting green flames.

The Slytherin pulled out a matching pair of pale, lacy pink knickers that tied up at the sides. Harry's face reddened. "Oh no," he said and took a step away from the advancing blonde. "I'm wearing the damn negligee I'm not wearing _those!_"

"The same rules as last time apply, Potter," the Slytherin replied, his voice low and his breathing harsh. "Either you put them on yourself or I'll do it for you."

Harry blanched. "You perv!" He cried in outrage and disgust. "You're really getting off on this aren't you?" The smirk that took over Draco's face was feral and Harry decided he _really _didn't want to know.

With a grimace of distaste, the dark-haired boy hurriedly downed his boxers and carefully slipped the pink knickers on. They were absolutely horrid and within moments of them being on, Harry wanted them off. He didn't have time to think on them, however as there was a near blinding flash of light.

"Smile for the camera, Potter."

Blinking away the silvery spots, Harry glanced toward Draco who was grinning madly and had a camera in his hands.

"Malfoy..."

Harry was going to kill him. He just wasn't sure how to go about it yet.

"Oh c'mon. This chance is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Do you honestly think I'd pass up something like this to get a photo of you dressed like that? Not bloody likely."

How was this going to go down with the press? **'Harry Potter's cross dressing kinks' **Headlining The Daily Profit, with a blown up version of him in drag. Well, he could at least congratulate the blonde for his creativity. This had to be the very worst torture he had had to endure. Yes, he would rather throw himself to the mercy of Voldemort's crucio than to have his pride so badly damaged as it had been within the short time he was under the blonde's command.

"You don't have to cry, Potter," came Draco's husky voice, cutting through Harry's dark thoughts. This only caused the Gryffindor's glower to darken further. He wasn't crying nor was he going to.

"I'm not crying," Harry retorted and he glared up at the blonde. "I'm plotting your demise, is what I'm doing."

The Slytherin shrugged and sat back on his armchair, camera still clutched firmly in his grasp. The small fireplace crackling merrily behind him, as it flooded the room with it's soft light and warmth. Indifferently, Draco observed the irate Gryffindor. "Plot away."

"I will, once I've gotten my wand back."

Suddenly Draco stood. "I think I'll go to bed, what about you, Potter?" He strode to his bedside drawer and withdrew a pair of black silk pants and vanished into the what Harry assumed was his private bathroom.

"Malfoy!" Harry demanded through the closed door. "I want my wand! I've played your little game and you've had your fun, where's my wand!?"

His inquiry went unanswered.

Some twenty minutes later, Draco emerged still slightly wet. The water creating rivulets down his toned body and his pyjama bottoms riding indecently low, enough to reveal a very fine line of hair that led further down. Being bi-sexual as he was, Harry could appreciate the fact that Draco was attractive, more so looking as he did that moment.

Harry stopped himself when he realised that he was staring quite openly at the other boy and glowered when he noticed that Draco was also aware of his gaze. Still, it did nothing to cover the rose tinting his cheeks.

"I want my wand."

"I'll consider returning it tomorrow," Draco replied loftily.

"Since when was that part of the deal?" Harry raged. He wanted to leave as soon as possible. Especially since the cologne Draco used was really quite strong and Harry found himself actually liking the stuff.

"When was what part of the deal?" Draco purred. "I never promised to give you your wand right away, did I?"

_No, _Harry thought too late. _Malfoy didn't promise to return it right away. I had only assumed that he would. Damn it! Bloody manipulative Slytherins! I should have been more specific... _

"So you will _definitely _return my wand tomorrow?" Harry bit out. "Unharmed, in one piece and still working perfectly fine, hex free–"

"I get it, Potter. Yes, nothing will befall your precious wand. You have my word as a Malfoy."

"Which means so much to me," Harry replied sarcastically. "But fine."

He picked up his discarded clothing and was about to change back into it when Draco's voice once again forestalled him, the blonde was seated on the side of his bed watching Harry with a morbid amusement. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going back to my dorms dressed like this, Malfoy."

"Who said anything about you going back to your dorms at all tonight?" The blonde replied and Harry tensed up.

Very slowly, the Gryffindor lifted his head to peer into Draco's cloudy grey eyes which had darked. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered. "Where the bloody hell am I meant to sleep?"

"Why, here of course."

"No," Harry refused flatly. "No, I'm not sleeping in your dorm. Merlin only knows what the hell you'd do to me if I even managed to sleep."

Draco grinned that feral grin once more. "Scared, Potter? Worried that I'll molest you in your sleep? I wasn't aware that you, that great strong Boy-Who-Lived would be scared to sleep in the same bed as me."

Harry's thoughts derailed a moment. Sleep in the same bed? Oh hell no!

"You're off your nut!" Harry declared. "I refused to share the same bed as you."

"Then everything you've done tonight was all for naught. I get some spiffy pictures to send off to the Profit and make a bundle. I get to keep your Invisibility cloak and I make loads more galleons on your wand. Hows that sound to you?"

Harry was silently fuming. Yes, death sounded like a pleasant thing to grant the Malfoy heir but he was going to make sure that Draco suffered long and terribly before he'd actually put the boy out of his misery.

Silently, Harry slipped into the other side of Draco's bed. Glowering all the way. "Better?" He asked, mock sweetly.

Draco gave the Gryffindor an infuriating smirk before settling himself on his side of the bed and spelled the fire lower, so not to disturb them too much. "By the way, Potter," Draco called over his shoulder. "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you. This place is warded heavily to avoid _Slytherins _going through my stuff. You wouldn't want to try opening one of my drawers and having your finger torn off."

That gave Harry plenty to think about.

xXx

Harry wasn't sure exactly how long he had lay there staring at that wall. His thoughts were jumbled and he was trying to make sense of them, mostly he was trying to make sense of Draco.

The whole dressing like a doll-thing was somewhat understandable. Draco could use the images he took to get a whole lot of money and humiliate Harry at the very same time. It worked but as to why the other wanted to share his bed with Harry? To the point in which he had blackmailed Harry into sleeping with him?

That... that was what Harry had trouble trying to fathom.

All thoughts were cut short as Harry felt movement behind him. He could swear Malfoy was staring at him but he refused to move and instead feigned sleep. Then, to his great surprise, a strong arm draped itself over him and he felt the heat of the blonde's bare chest pressed through his fine silk negligee.

Ok, this was going a bit far.

"Malfoy," Harry murmured and the arm around him stiffened.

Slowly Harry sat up again with the rustle of sheets and peered down at the blonde archly, whose arm had fallen away. "Tell me, do you often have guys dress in drag and then trick them into your bed or am I just lucky?"

The Slytherin was laying back amongst his cushions and sheets staring at Harry and it appeared that he wasn't about to answer the question. The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed dangerously and he opened his mouth to speak once more but was cut off when the blonde sat up abruptly and kissed him.

Harry had _never _been kissed like that before. It was almost like Draco had let loose a torrent of molten desires and was infusing it into their shared kiss and Harry found that he couldn't escape it.

That he didn't want to.

The feeling didn't stay centralised at Harry's mouth, but moved elsewhere as Draco's finger tips carried the brilliant sensations all over the Gryffindor's rapidly heating body. And said Gryffindor was growing incredibly annoyed at the fabric separating their bodies from each other. He wanted it all off.

His ridiculously frilly knickers were the first thing to go.

The blonde's hands were everywhere, gripping and caressing as he eased the lacy garment from Harry's shoulders, and allowing it to reveal the lightly toned body beneath. Draco drew back a moment as he greedily devoured the debauched appearance of the Gryffindor beneath him, then dove back down and attached himself to Harry's neck. The dark-haired boy moaned at the feeling and threaded his hands through the blonde's hair.

It was simply amazing, Draco's mouth, as he created a fiery trail down Harry's neck and to his chest. He began lapping at the Gryffindor's rosy nipple, causing it to harden as pale hands slid lower still and teased at Harry's entrance before abruptly plunging in.

Harry gasped.

"Ahh... Merlin, Malfoy that's...ahhh"

"Shhh, Potter," Draco chuckled darkly and sucked harder on the pert nub in his mouth. "You'll enjoy this. I promise."

Harry was then forced up and onto his knees as the blonde's fingers angled him up. He leaned forward and clung to the other boy, panting heavily as Draco's questing fingers finally found what they had sought. And abruptly Harry's entire body felt aflame as the Slytherin's slender digits played across _that_ spot within Harry's body.

Repetitively.

"Oh don't stop," Harry panted, receiving a chuckle for his trouble.

"I didn't plan on it," Draco responded as his mouth trailed across to Harry's other nipple.

Harry spread his legs wider as Draco worked his fingers within, sparking all those brilliant sensations while his talented tongue and teeth teased at Harry's nipples. Grazing them then easing the slight sting with his hot, wet mouth.

It ended all too soon as the blonde withdrew his naughty fingers. He smirked as the unfulfilled expression adorning the Gryffindor's face.

"Oh, I'm not done yet," he replied, silkily and lowered himself a little then gently licked at the swollen head of Harry's arousal.

"Oh _shit! _" Harry cried out as Draco's hot mouth swallowed him whole. That, was definitely unexpected, but who cared? When that felt so bloody fantastic. He moaned loudly and tried his hardest not to start thrusting uncontrollably into the other's mouth. Somehow he didn't think the blonde would appreciate it.

He also didn't think that he was going to last that long. Definitely not with Draco sucking like he was, nor with his marvellous tongue doing all those things to Harry's already hypersensitive member. "M-malfoy," he gasped out, at least in an attempt to warn the other.

Draco smirked around Harry's engorged flesh, "Hmmm?"

And that was all it took before the Gryffindor shot his load into Draco's mouth and collapsed boneless to the bed, taking the Slytherin with him.

After a few moments of collecting his breath, the Slytherin glanced down at the boy beneath him. "You had better not be too tired to continue, Potter," Draco warned sternly. Although it was ruined by the creamy fluid dribbling down the side of his mouth.

It was then that Harry noticed that Draco still had his pyjama pants on and they were tenting quite impressively.

Casually, Draco pulled down his pants enough to reveal just how impressive it was then murmured a spell, coating it heavily in some sweet scented oil. Harry was almost stupefied with the size of it, as his eyes took in the heated flesh, swollen to the point that he doubted it would fit into his body even if it weren't half so big.

He reached up and drew the blonde boy down on top of him and began kissing passionately. It was about time he reciprocate, after all.

One hand was caught in the other's soft silvery-blonde hair and the other running feverishly over the other's back. A soft moan fell from his lips and was devoured by Draco as the Slytherin pushed Harry's legs up and apart. Harry felt the other's nervous anticipation nudging relentlessly at his prepared entrance. Hot and slick and already leaking.

Rocking up a little, to brush against Draco's rigid flesh, Harry pulled him down for a desperate kiss to signal he was ready.

It all happened rather quickly.

Draco hissed as he pressed in hard and fast, pulling an _almost _girlish whimper from Harry at penetration. The latter squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered violently. He tried desperately to hold his tears in check but he felt he was fighting a losing battle as the blonde slid a little deeper into him. For that, Harry clamped his muscles down on the Slytherin.

This time Draco swore.

And quite colourfully.

"Potter," he moaned in a strained voice. "Stop bloody doing that before I do something we'll both regret."

Harry tried to glare up at the other but it was marred by his watery vision. "It hurts."

"Of course it hurts," Draco growled. "You need to relax."

"It's never hurt before," Harry threw back at the blonde and winced as Draco gave an unexpected jolt.

He peered down at Harry, eyes narrowed dangerously and questioned in a deceptively calm voice. "What do you mean, 'It's never hurt before.'? What's never hurt? Have you let someone else shag you before now?"

Harry didn't want to give the obvious answer, with Draco still partially buried in him and with full power over the situation. "Err..."

"Never again," Draco growled out with such ferocity that Harry was actually scared for a moment. "You are never going let anyone else fuck you. Do you hear me, Potter? You are mine and no one else's."

"Just wait a minute Malfoy, who the hell do you think you are to–"

He was cut off as Draco slid all the way into him, nudging that magical place within once more and Harry forgot all pain.

"Nnhg."

"Yes, Harry? You were saying?" Draco panted. He pulled out as far as he could without disconnecting himself from Harry, then slammed back in roughly.

But all Harry could do was cling to Draco and moan loudly as the other thrust into him forcefully, slowly gaining in speed and a rhythm Harry was quick to join in eagerly. Both wanting to feel more of that molten heat that surged through their veins and the sparks that danced just below their skin. And soon the room was filled with Harry's moaning and panting and Draco's occasional curse word or two.

It was all too much for Harry to take, the heat which had been pooling in his groin for a while and the wonderful feeling of Draco moving above. Skin on skin rubbing perfectly together. That magical feeling of Draco moving _in _him and causing those sparks from within to ignite. The sound of Draco's heavy panting and soft moans, his thrusts growing erratic as he too neared his peak.

" _Dr-Draco... _"

Harry moaned deep in his throat and came spectacularly for the second time that night. Coating his and Draco's chests and stomachs with his pearly essence.

Draco soon followed suit, filling his lover with his own seed then collapsed on top of him. Sated, for the time being.

For long moments, neither moved. Not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Malfoy, I can't breathe," Harry finally said. His words muffled by the blonde's shoulder. "And I'm all sticky."

"And whose fault might that be?" Draco drawled and lethargically rolled to his side, he peered back at the Gryffindor through partially closed eyes. And a very satisfied expression set upon his features.

Harry also noticed with a dark amusement, that the blonde was still buried within him and apparently, was quite happy there.

Actually, Harry wasn't complaining either.

Yet.

"It was your's actually."

"How's it mine?" Draco scowled. "You're the one who went and did it."

"Yes but you're the one who molested me!"

Draco arched a brow at Harry coolly. "For someone who claims they were molested, you sure seemed to enjoy it a lot. Another of your kinks, Harry?"

The latter was temporarily dumbfounded. The blonde was right he _had _rather enjoyed everything that they had done. Even if it did hurt a little to begin with, in the end it had been simply mind blowing.

"Just admit you enjoyed it and promise you won't shag anyone else again."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Harry growled and pulled away. He regretted it almost immediately as Draco slid from his body and his warm, milky essence began dribbling down Harry's inner thigh.

Draco didn't seem to like the turn of circumstances any more than he did.

"As I said earlier, Harry," Draco stated. "You're mine. No one else's," he frowned a moment, as thought hating himself for what was next to pass his lips and then he continued on, looking a little less sure of himself. "Just as I am yours."

"You want to date me," Harry replied flatly, trying to interpret exactly what Draco was saying.

He wasn't sure what he wanted. Prior to the evening, Harry had disliked Draco with a passion. Hate, was too strong a word to use and after being with the blonde intimately as they had been, his dislike for the other had lessened further. Almost to the point of non-existence. It was amazing how sex could change the perspective of things.

"Unless you just want to be fuck buddies," Draco drawled out, though it didn't escape Harry observations that the blonde's face had chilled, just a little more after Harry's statement.

"I suppose that would be fine," Harry replied airily before offering the blonde a wicked smirk. "At least I can claim my boyfriend is the richest bloke in school and brilliant in bed."

The smirk Draco adopted was just as wicked. "And we still have to try out those kinks of yours, Harry. I never pegged you to be into bondage or S and M. Seriously, this is a side of you I'm dying to try out."

He then reached under his pillow and withdrew Harry's wand and invisibility cloak.

Harry looked at the items, having totally forgotten that the blonde had taken them. He continued to stare at them numbly as the blonde pressed them into the his hands. "You're giving my cloak back?"

Draco shrugged and fell back into his pillows. "You'll need it if you're going to be sneaking into my room every night. Unless, of course you want to be caught by Snape in the dungeons?"

"No," Harry muttered vehemently. "Definitely not."

There was a long drawn out pause.

"Well," Draco interrupted, a smirk fitted to his face and brow arched. "Aren't you going to thank me?"

Harry kissed Draco soundly and proceeded to do just that.

* * *

_Finite_


End file.
